


Everything Else

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Other, Pining, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 00:33:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14726594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Logan's home life blurs with his own life and he retreats to a familiar place. Patton joins and listens.Pretty much a little oneshot based on my fic 'Roundabout'





	Everything Else

**Author's Note:**

> So here's a little thing I thought of after writing the latest chapter of Roundabout. I just really find similarities between Logan and Natalie and it intrigues me. Also, angst is my life apparently, so here ya go.

Patton dodged through the crowd of taller students all rushing to grab their stuff and grinned when he spotted Logan at his locker. Roman was off in the auditorium, dealing with the amounting stress of tech week, leaving the other boys to spend their free period by themselves. The three of them typically went outside or occasionally got special permission from the drama teacher to go around the corner to the small coffee shop as long as they came back before their next class began. 

“Lo! Over here!” The perky junior announced with a giggle, rushing over to Logan’s side before any other teens could accidentally run into him. “What do you wanna do for free period?”

Logan thought about it for a moment, examining all of their options to their full extent. “Let's see, we could go outside or-”

Their conversation was interrupted by the herd of Seniors yelling out homophobic slurs, and a few taking hits at Logan’s mother. Patton turned and yelled back at them, a rare occurrence for the usual happy and friendly teen, only to turn back and see his friend gone. He sighed, knowing exactly where he went. The music room. That’s where he always went when he was stressed, upset, or reminded of his mom. 

As he made his way down the halls to find him, he reminded himself of Diana, Logan's mother. The first time he and Roman met her, she was making sandwiches everywhere in the kitchen. The counters, the sink, the floor, even inside the refrigerator. Eventually Dan, Logan's father, helped her clean up and took her to see her psychopharmacologist. Logan had mentioned they were still trying to get her medications in order despite being on medicine for over sixteen years. Bipolar disorder and psychosis, as Logan had once said before, was tricky to help with medication alone. Roman and Patton felt helpless. They knew Logan was hurting. He loved his mother, but he felt like he was living in a shadow. The shadow of someone who wasn't even there.

Logan never really mentioned Gabe. It only came up when Diana once came up to the school, telling Logan he was leaving school early to go out for Gabe's birthday party. Dan had forgotten to take the keys to the other car with him when he left for work that morning. Patton and Roman were shocked. Logan was a mix of emotions. Scared, devastated, angry, hurt. He just called his father and quickly ran to the music room. The other two followed, and Logan explained the story of his older brother who had died as a baby, before Logan was even born. That was the event that caused his mother to snap and turn to the way she was now.

Patton moved away from his memory when he arrived at the room, already hearing the melody from the piano playing as he stepped in. 

The thing that surprised him, however, was that Logan was  _ singing. _

 

_ And you play 'til it’s perfect  _

_ You play 'til you ache _

_ You play 'til the strings _

_ Or your fingernails break _

_ So you'll rock that recital _

_ And get into Yale _

_ So you won't feel so sick _

_ And you won't look so pale _

 

As he play and sang, Patton noticed Logan grow more frustrated, and he really seemed to be singing from the heart. He was, as always, pouring his soul into his music. It amazed him, but also scared him. He seemed be so hurt. So frustrated with everything.

 

_ 'Cause you've got your full ride _

_ And your early admit _

_ So you're done with this school _

_ And with all of this shit _

_ And you graduate early _

_ You're gone as of May _

_ And there's nothing your paranoid parents can say _

 

Logan took a moment to compose himself, unsure with what he was feeling. 

 

“...Are you really wanting to graduate early, Lo?” Patton asked softly, unable to hide the hurt in his voice or the bit of tears in his eyes. “I...want you to do what's best for you, but I…Ro and I will miss you so much.”

 

Logan paused and looked at Patton as he spoke, his mind finally losing the frustration and recognizing the emotions from his friend. “Pat...I don't know. I just...I can't keep everything up like this. My mother isn't getting any better. She doesn't even recognize my achievements, no matter what I do to impress her. Hell, she doesn't even recognize _me_ half the time. She doesn't even know I'm gay. My father said it'd be too much for her fragile state of mind to process, or she just wouldn't even remember it. I can't live like this forever. She had a complete meltdown at the store this weekend! We had to literally  _ drag  _ her to the car!” He took a deep breath. “College just seems like the solution.”

 

Patton nodded in understanding, but he still hurt. If Logan went to college, what would happen to their friendship? They'd been friends for so many years, since elementary school. Besides that, how could Patton confess anything now? He'd been hopelessly falling for the pianist for six years. He couldn't just say something now. It would hurt both of them, and the last thing he wanted to do was hurt one of his best friends.

 

Logan sighed and looked back at the keys, playing softer now but with the same amount of feeling.

 

_ And you know that it's just  _

_ A sonata away... _

_ And you play… _

_ And you play... _

_ And everything else goes away _

_ Everything else goes away _

_ Everything else goes away… _

 

Logan turned back to Patton and smiled softly. “Thank you, Patton. You're a good friend.”

 

Patton smiled, happy to help a friend despite the feeling of unfathomable anguish he felt for being unable to really help the boy he cared for so much.

 

“...That's what friends are for, right?

**Author's Note:**

> The song is from Next to Normal, it's a really good musical and I highly recommend it. It tackles a lot of heavy subjects though, such as mental illness, child death, suicide, drugs, and marital struggles, so please take that into consideration when you listen to it.


End file.
